Endo, el celestino
by Amfortas
Summary: Handa tiene un pequeño  o gran  secreto: está enamorado. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente Endo y Kazemaru lo descubran, encontrará en ellos, especialmente en el primero, la ayuda necesaria para salir del paso. Advertencia: Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1: El secreto de Handa

Bueno, éste es el primer fic que publico, aunque tampoco la primera historia que escribo. Espero que guste. En principio lo tengo planificado para unos 6 o 7 capítulos, pero quién sabe.

Espero las opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte (lo cierto es que confío en no llegar a tanto), en los reviews.

Sin más demora, aquí el primer capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1: El secreto de Handa<span>**

-Ejem, ejem, ejem...

El carraspeo del profesor de turno y las carcajadas de sus compañeros bastaron para arrancar al bueno de Handa de sus dulces, dulces sueños. Que lástima, justo en ese momento en que...

-Vaya, vaya. Ahora resulta que el señor Handa es todo un experto en funciones derivadas e integradas y puede permitirse el lujo de dormir en MI clase.

-Sí, bueno, es decir, yo no... -empezó a decir rojo como un tomate

-¡Ah! ¡Si no sé de que me extraño! Seguro que hay alguna razón de peso como para que el señor Handa haga la marmota en clase.

"Desde luego que había un motivo -pensó él-, pero a ti te lo voy a decir."

-Bien pues, salga usted a la pizarra. Si tenemos dos funciones, cada una con sus respectivas gráficas, ¿podría decirme cuál es la derivada y cuál la integrada?

-Pues... -empezó mientras pensaba algo así como "Así te metas las funciones por el..."

El resto de la clase fue, evidentemente, una tortura. Nunca le habían gustado especialmente las matemáticas, pero si además el profesor se dedica a hacer indirectas constantemente a tu persona... Los minutos pasaron lenta, muy lentamente, hasta que el maestro se fue y entonces Handa decidió ir al baño, aprovechando el cambio de clase.

Se pasó un agua por la cara y luego se miró frente al espejo y vio que no presentaba un aspecto precisamente fresco cual lechuga. Se diría que bajo sus ojos completamente hinchados y enrojecidos llevaba dos morcillas, de las ojeras que tenía. ¿Pero cómo podía presentar un aspecto mejor después de lo que había pasado la noche antes, al fin y al cabo? Con sólo de recordarlo le volvían a asomar las lágrimas... Suspiró. Lo que no puede ser, no puede ser, se dijo... una vez más.

-Handa... ¿Estás bien? -dijo una voz preocupada a sus espaldas

Se giró y vio a su amigo Endo, que le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

-Nos has dejado algo preocupados. ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó al ver que tenía la cara algo llorosa

-No, no... No es nada, de verdad -respondió forzando una sonrisa y disimulando- Sólo es que he pasado una mala noche y estoy muy cansado.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, de verdad

-Si tú lo dices...

-Que sí, pesado, que sí -insistió en tono de broma- Venga, volvamos que el de lengua ya habrá llegado.

Pero algo le decía a Endo que su amigo no estaba siendo sincero del todo. Tendría que tratar de averiguar de que se trataba...

* * *

><p>Espero que haya gustado. Sé que tal vez me ha quedado algo corto, pero prometo que el resto de capítulos (que ya tengo más o menos esbozados) tendrán algo más de argumento.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento

Aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento<span>**

-¿Qué le pasaba a Handa antes? -le susurró el chaval de pelo largo y azul a Endo, en la mesa de al lado. El profesor de lengua tenía fama de no enterarse de nada.

-Dice que nada, que está cansado... pero yo no le creo -contestó éste

Ambos miraron disimuladamente hacia Handa, dos mesas a la izquierda y una fila atrás.

-Bueno, tal vez en el entrenamiento podamos sacarle algo -concluyó Kazemaru.

-Sí...

Pasaron las horas y llegó el deseado final de las clases. Todos se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse antes del entrenamiento. Todos menos...

-¿Y Handa? -preguntó Endo

-Pues no está aquí, capitán

-¿Pero que diantres le pasa hoy a éste? -y dicho esto salió corriendo a buscarlo.

Por suerte, justo cuando salía de los vestuarios vio como el del pelo café salía por la puerta del instituto. Haciendo un sprint lo alcanzó enseguida.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no vienes al entreno?

-Emmm, yo... -empezó avergonzado- Yo lo siento Endo, pero hoy ya te he dicho que estoy muy cansado y no...

-¿Cansado? Venga, ¿nos vas a dejar tirados sólo por haber dormido mal?

-Bueno, es que no es sólo eso, ¿sabes? Tampoco me encuentro muy bien y...

-Nada, a ti te pasa algo y como que me llamo Endo Mamoru que lo voy a averiguar, quieras o no. Pero voy a empezar por llevarte al entrenamiento ni que sea a rastras.

-Pero si te he dicho que... -protestaba el otro mientras Endo lo cojía por un brazo y lo empezaba a llevar hacia los vestuarios

-¡Sin rechistar!

Cuando llegaron, el resto del equipo ya se había terminado de cambiar y estaban practicando pases en el campo mientras esperaban la llegada del capitán y el centrocampista. Dentro de los vestuarios, mientras Handa se cambiaba, Endo lo atosigaba a preguntas, sin resultado. Más o menos del siguiente modo:

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada

-Seguro... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Ya te he dicho que nada.

-No es cierto. Dime que te pasa.

-¡Nada! Pesao...

-Mucho. Y puedo seguirlo siendo un buen rato más. ¿Lo que te pasa es...?

-¡NADA!

-¡Pero si es fácil, hombre! Sólo has de decir: Me pasa que...

-¡Tal vez tú te creas que es fácil, idiota! -le gritó justo antes de salir hacia el campo.

Endo se quedó sorprendido y chocado. Handa no era alguien que se pusiera nervioso habitualmente. Él era un especialista en sacar de quicio a las personas, pero precisamente al de las greñas castañas no lo había logrado nunca. Siempre era de los miembros más callados, discretos y serenos del equipo. De talante tranquilo, casi en exceso.

En el entrenamiento hicieron dos equipos y como quién no quiere la cosa puso a Handa en el suyo, para controlarlo bien. Jugaba como ausente, sin fijarse mucho. Fallaba muchos pases todo el rato, y por su culpa más de un gol tuvo que encajar Endo en ese entrenamiento. Pero poco antes de acabar, Kazemaru (también en el equipo de Endo y Handa) conectó un buen pase al hueco hacia Max, que marcó sin dificultad, solo frente al portero. Todos fueron a felicitarle por el gol. Todos menos Handa, que se mantuvo en su área sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Que extraño -pensó Endo- Pero si Max es su mejor amigo... ¿Qué le pasa hoy?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Kazemaru, que volvía hacia la defensa, también lo había notado, y se miraron con cara de circunstancias sin decirse nada.

Al acabar el entrenamiento, ambos volvieron a reparar en que también en los vestuarios Handa parecía ignorar por completo a Matsuno mirando al suelo cada vez que éste pasaba cerca suyo. Y no sólo eso, sino que el otro también parecía hacer todo lo posible para evitar a su compañero. Ni siquiera se despidieron cuando Matsuno se fue hacia su casa una vez se hubo terminado de duchar y cambiar, de los primeros.

Oliéndose que ahí estaría seguramente la clave de lo que le pasaba a Handa, Kazemaru y Endo se demoraron en las duchas a propósito para quedarse a solas con él, que solía ser siempre el más lento. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando salieron que ya se había ido sin que se dieran cuenta y estaban solos!

Recogieron rápido sus cosas y fueron a ver si todavía lo podían alcanzar. Lo encontraron sentado en un banco de un parque que quedaba frente al instituto, con la mirada perdida en el atardecer. Sin que se diera cuenta se le acercaron por detrás y Endo le posó un una mano en el hombro.

-Handa...

-¡¿Qué? -gritó sobresaltado- Ah, eres tú otra vez... Ay, hola Kaze, no te había visto

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? -le volvió a preguntar el capitán

-Pero mira que eres pesado, ¿eh?

-Somos tus amigos, Handa, queremos ayudar -lo intentó convencer Kazemaru, mientras se sentaban uno a cada lado de Handa, en el banco

-Ya os dije que no me pasa nada, simplemente he dormido mal y ya está -respondió

-Claro, claro. Y como somos tontos nos lo creemos...

-Pues sí -zanjó para, acto seguido, levantarse del banco-. Adiós, chicos

-¿Qué te ha pasado con Max? -le gritó entonces Endo a la desesperada, levantándose del banco de repente

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo...? -eso hizo girarse de inmediato a Handa, sobresaltado- ¿Cómo... cómo sabéis...?

-No lo sabemos, la verdad es que lo suponemos -respondió Endo

-Claro que ahora, si tú nos lo cuentas, tal vez podríamos saberlo -acabó Kazemaru con una sonrisa afectuosa

Eso derrumbó por completo a Handa.

-Está bien -suspiró, se volvió a sentar, suspiró de nuevo y dijo, con las lágrimas asomando a los ojos-: Os lo contaré todo...


	3. Capítulo 3: La noche pasada

**Capítulo 3: La noche pasada**

-Veréis, ayer... Es que no sé por dónde empezar...

-Por el comienzo, claro -respondió Endo, que se calló de inmediato ante la mirada asesina que le lanzó Kazemaru

-Sí... Ayer por la tarde, después de haber acabado todo el trabajo que nos habían puesto en clase, llamé a Max para quedar con él. Quería... Necesitaba, más bien, hablar con él -mientras hablaba, le iban cayendo las lágrimas-. Tenía que decirle que... que... -sollozó- Tenía que decirle que yo le... le quiero.

-¡¿Qué? -gritaron los otros dos

-Sabía que reaccionaríais así... Si es que no sé ni por qué os lo cuen...

-No, no. Sólo me... sorprende, nada más. ¿Entonces eres...? -preguntó Endo

-S-sí.

-Continúa, anda. ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Kazemaru

-Pues yo... yo me preparé... me duché, me peiné -Mamoru tuvo que ocultar una carcajada. ¿Handa peinado? ¿El de las greñas?- y bueno... habíamos quedado a las ocho para dar una vuelta y... ya sabéis que soy algo tímido... me costó mucho pero al final... al final... se lo dije.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó? ¿O sea, qué te dijo? -preguntó Endo

Handa rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Kazemaru le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y Mamoru le alcanzó un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Gra... gracias chicos. Pues me dijo que... que como podía... que no estaba bien... que es imposible... en fin... M-me rechazó y entonces yo... me fui corriendo de allí, llorando... y me pasé la noche casi sin dormir, soltando hasta la última lágrima, y... y yo...

Kazemaru y Endp no tenían ni idea de qué hacer. Para empezar, aún estaban chocados con lo de que Handa estuviera colado por Matsuno, no se lo hubieran imaginado ni por un segundo. Además, tampoco se consideraban unos expertos en esos asuntos, así que poca cosa creían poder hacer. A no ser que...

-¡Te ayudaremos Handa! -gritó Endo

-¿Pe-perdón?

-¡Digo que te vamos a ayudar! No voy a permitir que un amigo se ponga triste por algo así, ya verás. Si te atrae Matsuno, pues ya está, ¿qué le puedes hacer? Así que venga, te acompañamos a casa y por dios, hoy duerme, que como estés igual de empanado en el entrenamiento de mañana... ¿No, Kaze?

-Sí, claro. Si no te tenemos al 100% nos vas a convertir a la defensa en un colador -intervino siguiéndole la corriente-. Descansa y no pienses más en esto.

Lo acompañaron hasta su casa, dándole más ánimos por el camino. Pero cuando volvían ya hacia las suyas propias había algo que inquietaba al peliazul:

-¿Oye, qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-¿Eh?

-Le has prometido a Handa nuestra ayuda. ¿Se puede saber qué diantres piensas hacer?

-Está claro: ayudarle -respondió como si fuera algo evidente

-Muy bien genio, pero ¿cómo?

-Pues la verdad es que ya lo tengo todo pensado

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Bueno, Matsuno no corresponde a Handa, entonces es inútil intentar que se arrejunten -empezó a explicar Endo-. Pero lo que sí podemos hacer es darle una alegría a nuestro amigo de las greñas castañas -concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Una... alegría?

-Sep. Escucha...

Y empezó a explicarle su plan al oído. Una vez hubo acabado, Kazemaru lo miraba con los ojos como platos y una cara muy extraña.

-¿Tú... tú has bebido, no?

-Nada más que agua clara

-Estás loco, de verdad

-¿Pero vas a hacerlo o no?

-Le has prometido nuestra ayuda a Handa -dijo enfatizando el "nuestra"-, así que mucho me temo que no tengo más remedio...

-¡Fantástico! -acabó el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja


	4. Capítulo 4: La tarde de Matsuno

Bueno, pues he aquí el cuarto capítulo. Gracias a los que lean el fic, ya dejen reviews o no, pero especialmente a Shouko-Marigold, a Mar 2310 y a Mizuki-chan-18 por sus comentarios que son al fin y al cabo los que hacen que el fic continúe.

A la pregunta de si va a ocurrir algo entre los "realizadores de macabros planes" (me ha gustado mucho :D), también conocidos como Endo y Kazemaru, la respuesta es que tal vez sí, tal vez no. Se me había ocurrido al empezar el fic, pero luego no le di más vueltas, así que ¿quién sabe? Aunque claro, si la opinión del venerable público es que algo ha de haber, algo habrá, por supuesto.

Sin más, el cuarto capítulo (algo corto, aunque creo que el siguiente será un poco largo)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4: La tarde de Max<span>**

-¡Ya he llegado, mamá!

-Bien Max. Aún queda un rato para la cena, así que puedes esperarte para el baño un poco, si quieres.

-Vale, mamá.

Entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Intentó jugar unas partidas en la consola, pero no podía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

**Flashback**

Estaban él y Handa dando una vuelta por el parque, hablando de tonterías: música, videojuegos. Lo cierto es que a los dos les gustaban las mismas canciones y los mismos juegos, así que siempre eran temas sobre los que se podían pasar horas conversando. Pero Handa estaba extraño aquella tarde-noche. Para empezar, y aunque no había dicho nada, iba extrañamente arreglado: llevaba ropa que parecía nueva, y el pelo bien brillante y repeinado. Pero además parecía nervioso como un flan: saltaba de un tema a otro, reía ante cosas ciertamente estúpidas, y se pasaba la mano por el pelo constantemente, como si fuera un tic. No era el Handa de siempre.

Paseando, llegaron hasta un rincón algo apartado y allí Handa se apoyó en un árbol. Max lo miró, y el otro le dijo:

-Max yo... bueno, en realidad te había llamado porque tenía algo que... contarte.

-¿Sí? -dijo extrañado- ¿Y qué es?

-Bueno yo... quiero decir tú... -empezó a ponerse rojo como un tomate-. Yo lo que quería decirte es que yo te... tú a mi... tú a mi me... -Max lo miraba con cara de "esto no puede estar pasando"- tú a mi me gustas, Max.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿M-max?

Pero Max no contestaba. Se había quedado de piedra.

-Handa yo... yo no quiero hacerte daño pero... ¿cómo...? Es decir, no, no, no, eso no está bien, Handa. Es imposible, no podemos ser... no debemos ser...

-Max... -respondió suplicante el otro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No. Handa, no, por favor. Por lo que más quieras, no llores, ¿eh?

-No... no lloro -respondió, aunque era evidente que mentía- ¡A-adiós! -dijo con la voz quebrada, y se fue corriendo.

-Pero Handa, yo...

**Fin del flashback**

Menuda locura... ¿Sentía él algo por Handa? ¿Sentía él algo por alguien? No sabría que contestar. Handa era uno de sus mejores amigos. De hecho, tal vez la persona con la que tuviera más confianza dentro del equipo. Siempre se habían llevado de maravilla pero, ¿qué sentía él por Handa? Sinceramente, le había dolido como una espada en el corazón el verlo llorando. Posiblemente, si fuera otra persona la que hubiera hecho a su amigo lo que él le hizo, odiaría a esa persona hasta la médula. Le hundía tanto ver a Handa triste... Y no había nada más que lo llenara tanto como verlo sonreír. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? No, no podía gustarle Handa. No, porque no estaría bien. No sería correcto. Y porque seguramente ahora Handa lo odiaría más que a ninguna otra persona del mundo... No, no le gustaba Handa. Sin ninguna duda. Estaba Decidido.


	5. Capítulo 5: El gran estratagema

Sin más demora, el 5º capítulo. Aviso de paso que, como han llegado ya las vacaciones (por fin), la siguiente semana el ordenador ni tocarlo, más que nada porque no lo tendré, de manera que el siguiente capítulo se hará esperar algo más. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5: El gran estratagema<span>**

-Muy bien Kaze, ¿lo has entendido todo? -preguntó Endo

-Sí -contestó, mientras pensaba algo así como "Creía que aquí el listo era yo"

-¡Perfecto! ¡Damos comienzo a la "Operación Ducha Conjunta"!

-¿Hu..Hurra? -dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-Primera fase: escabullirnos durante el patio a los vestuarios.

Dicho y hecho, aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados repasando para un test que tenían a la siguiente hora, durante el recreo se escaparon hacia los vestuarios. Una vez dentro, se encontraron con el primer problema.

-¿Y cómo piensas sabotear las duchas, Einstein? -preguntó sarcásticamente Kazemaru

-¡Con esto! -respondió el moreno sacando unos alicates- Sólo tenemos que cerrar por completo cada una de las llaves de paso del agua de las seis duchas, menos una

-Podría ser aquella, la del fondo -señaló Kazemaru

-Sí... Más "íntima" -respondió con cara de pervertido

-Más intima... ¿Qué diablos te crees tú que va a pasar?

-Nada, nada. Manos a la obra.

Tras quince minutos aproximadamente ya las habían cerrado todas. Hay que aclarar que las duchas estaban puestas como pequeños cubículos individuales, separadas por un muro a media altura.

-¡Listo! Ni un gigante podría abrirlas -dijo Kazemaru

-Ahora sólo queda esperar al entrenamiento.

Las horas pasaron, y con ellas llegó el final de las clases. Todos se dirigían hacia el entrenamiento, incluido Handa. Pero mientras éste iba a cambiarse una mano lo cogió por el cuello del uniforme y lo arrastró detrás de un árbol.

-¿Eh? Ah, eres tú, Endo. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Crees que me voy a intentar escapar del entreno como ayer?

-No, no es eso. Te dije que te íbamos a ayudar y lo haremos, pero tú has de poner un poco de tu parte, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Perdón?

-No es nada complicado, de verdad. En este entrenamiento vas a jugar de mediapunta, justo detrás de los delanteros.

-¡¿De mediapunta? ¡Pero si nunca juego de mediapunta! Soy más bien un mediocentro algo defensivo...

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero hoy vas a jugar de mediapunta. Y te van a llegar muchos balones, muuuchos. No lo pienses y chuta, no importa si te sale mal el tiro. Tú chuta todo balón que se te acerque, y si te sale mal el disparo, mejor, ¿vale?

-Si tú así me lo pides...

-Pues venga, vamos al entrenamiento.

Una vez ya en el campo, Endo los reunió a todos y les habló del entrenamiento que harían.

-Bien, hoy jugaremos con los mismos equipos que el otro día. Eso sí, quiero hacer un pequeño cambio para probar si somos suficientemente versátiles. Shishido, tú hoy jugarás de mediocentro defensivo, dónde jugaba Handa, y tú -señalando a Handa como si no le hubiera dicho nada antes- jugarás donde jugaba Shishido, en la mediapunta, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos respondieron que sí. Justo antes de empezar el entrenamiento, Endo se acercó a Kazemaru como para darle unas indicaciones de la defensa, pero con otras intenciones muy diferentes.

-Recuerdas, ¿eh? Yo te paso el balón y tú subes al ataque, centrando hacia donde esté Handa. Yo ya le he dicho que haga todo lo posible para rematar todos los balones que le lleguen.

-Sí, claro. Confía en mí.

-Pero acuérdate, el objetivo es que los chute mal, muy mal.

-Que sí, plasta.

El partido comenzó, y tan pronto como Kazemaru tuvo la pelota empezó a correr por la banda hacia el campo contrario. Gracias a su gran velocidad llegó sin problemas, y cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable mandó un centro hacia la posición en la que se encontraba Handa. La pelota llegaba muy mal. "¿Pero cómo diablos quiere que remate eso?", pensaba Handa. De todos modos, se la jugó y se dispuso a pegarle de volea. Mala idea. El balón salía muy desviado por encima de la portería ante las risas de todo el equipo.

-¡Vaya birria de chut, Handa!

-¡Para eso no tires, hombre!

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué tiras? ¡Yo soy el encargado de marcar los goles, tú sólo controla y pásamela! -le gritaba Someoka con su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Handa, salpicándolo de saliva

-Sí, lo siento, je je... -decía con una risilla nerviosa

-Perdona, ha sido mi centro, que era muy malo -le disculpó Kazemaru- ¡A la próxima te lo mandaré mejor! -pero cuando pasó por su lado, le susurró: -Tienes que seguir chutando así de mal todo el partido.

Dicho y hecho. Tampoco es que Handa soliera chutar mucho en entrenamientos y partidos, o que lo hiciese especialmente mal, pero aquel día sacó todo su repertorio de fallos. Una vez tras otra, Kazemaru le pasaba el balón y luego él lo mandaba a las nubes, ante la desesperación de sus compañeros de equipo, especialmente de Someoka. Finalmente el partido de entrenamiento terminó en un empate sin goles, y todo el equipo se reunió en el centro del campo.

-Bueno, me parece capitán que no te ha salido muy bien la idea del cambio de posiciones -le dijo Someoka a Endo mientras lanzaba una mirada a Handa que, si las miradas matasen, lo hubiera pulverizado allí mismo.

-Pues no, capitán, creo que me volveré al mediocentro defensivo...

-Será lo mejor, al menos en defensa todavía haces algo -le increpó Someoka- porque si tenemos que depender de ti en ataque, vamos listos...

-¡Oye!

-Bueno, chicos, tranquilos -intervino finalmente el capitán-. Someoka, no trates así a Handa que tampoco tiene la culpa de que lo haya hecho jugar en una posición que no es la suya. De todos modos... Handa, creo que deberíamos quedarnos un rato más aquí a practicar tus tiros. Nunca se sabe cuando puedes necesitar chutar y...

-Pero el resto podemos irnos, ¿no? -preguntó Kabeyama

-Sí, claro. Bueno, necesito a alguien que nos ayude, para pasarle el balón elevado a Handa y eso... ¿Kaze?

-No, no puedo. Hoy mis padres me esperan temprano en casa -respondió de acuerdo al plan-. Lo siento. Pero Max también la pasa de maravilla.

Handa tuvo que reprimir un "¡¿Quéee?", y se limitó a mirar disimuladamente a Max, que parecía igual de azorado que él.

-Bueno, yo... esteeee, de acuerdo -dijo. No se podía permitir que pareciera que había pasado algo entre Handa y él, y quedaría muy raro que siendo su "mejor amigo" se negara.

Endo estaba radiante. Hasta el momento, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Ahora sólo quedaba la segunda parte. Kazemaru y el resto del equipo se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios, ansiosos por disfrutar de una buena ducha cuando...

-¿Qué? ¡No va la ducha! -se quejó Someoka

-¡Ésta tampoco!

-¿No funciona ninguna? -Goenji empezó a probarlas todas y vio que sólo funcionaba la última- Pues va a tocar ducharse por turnos hoy.

-¡Yo primero! -gritó alguien

-¡Segundo! O espera, ¿tú tenías prisa, no, Kaze? -le preguntó Goenji

-Un poco, pero me da igual. Si queréis me ducho el último, pero id rápido

Mientras tanto, en el campo, Endo, Max y Handa se encontraban inmersos en el entrenamiento especial para éste último, que consistía, básicamente, en que Max le pasaba el balón por alto y Handa luego lo remataba, intentado marcar. Handa pensó que no había motivo para seguir fingiendo como que apenas sabía chutar y lo hacía lo mejor que podía, mientras Endo cada vez se tenía que esforzar más en parar sus tiros. Entre otras cosas, porque en cierto modo le divertía ver como, a pesar de que se pasaban la pelota y demás, Max y Handa ni se miraban, ni se hablaban. Hasta que de repente...

-¡Disparo rodante!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

El chut había sacado a Endo de sus distracciones de golpe y había acabado entre las mallas de la portería.

-Bueno, ya está ¿no? Si lo que querías es que Handa mejorara su disparo, ya ves, te ha marcado. ¿No es suficiente?

-Sí, yo creo que ya le he cogido el truquillo, Endo

Pero para que todo funcionara como él quería, tenían que esperar a que el resto del equipo se hubiera marchado. ¿Y cómo iba a saber que ya se habían ido todos? Porque Kazemaru debía arreglárselas para ser el último en ducharse. Cuando saliera también de cambiarse, Endo lo vería y daría por acabado el entrenamiento.

-No, no. Esta es que me ha cogido desprevenido, pero no era un disparo tan bueno.

-¡Oye, con mis chuts no te metas!

-¡Eso! -gritó Max sin pensar. Luego se dio cuenta y miró rápidamente al suelo, igual que Handa.

Por suerte en ese mismo momento, Endo pudo ver como salía Kazemaru y le hacía una señal levantando el pulgar. Todo estaba listo.

-Bueno, pues da igual. Si no queréis entrenar más vámonos ya hacía las duchas -les dijo

-Es que yo estoy taaaaan cansado -justificó Handa

-Vamos pues, chicos -zanjó el capitán

Llegaron dentro y una vez se dieron cuenta (dos de ellos, el otro fingió sorpresa total y absoluta) de que sólo una de las duchas funcionaba, Endo insistió en ser el primero.

-Como quieras. Mientras yo vaya antes que Handa -dijo Max sin mirarlo-. No por nada, pero es que tarda más en ducharse que en matar un burro tirándole higos blandos.

-¡Voy!

En el vestuario, mientras tanto, se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre Max y Handa que no osaban mirarse a la cara y menos decirse ni media palabra. Sólo se oia el ruido del agua de la ducha de Endo. Tras unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos, Endo salió y se vistió rápidamente, mientras Max se encaminaba a las duchas.

-Oye, ¿qué estáis tramando tú y Kazemaru? -le susurró Handa a Endo

-Nada, nada. Tú sólo déjanos hacer...

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta como si fuera a irse. La señal para que Kazemaru entrara en los vestuarios como si viniera corriendo desde lejos. A voz en grito, para que lo oyera Max desde las duchas, dijo:

-¡Eh, dice el conserje que hoy cierra más temprano, así que de aquí a diez minutos tenemos que estar todos fuera!

-¿Cómo? -respondió Handa

-Lo que oyes, así que tendrás que ducharte rápido

-¡Pero es que ya se está duchando Max!

-Pues dúchate con él -le dijo Endo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo- ¿No sois acaso amigos? ¡Seguro que no le importa! -dijo en voz bien alta

-Pe-pero...

-Nada, nada -le dijo mientras casi lo desnudaba y le alargaba un bote de champú- Ya nos lo agradecerás más tarde -le susurró al oído

Y dicho esto lo arrastró hacia las duchas para luego empujarlo a la que ocupaba Matsuno. Debido al empujón, no pudo evitar chocar contra Max y casi tirarlo al suelo.

Handa estaba, literalmente, con la cara roja como un tomate.

-E-es-es-to pe-pe-perdona M-m-max pe-pe-pero y-ya has oído co-cómo m-me han o-obli-ga-gado -empezó, con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras cubría con una mano sus vergüenzas.

-No, no, es... es igual. Somos... amigos... al fin y al cabo. Venga -le respondió Max, que parecía igual de avergonzado que él

Quedaron espalda contra espalda, pero por el diminuto tamaño del cubículo de la ducha, pensada evidentemente sólo para una persona, no podían eludir cierto contacto. Y mientras se enjabonaba el pelo intentando aserenarse, Handa no podía evitar que su particular ejército de hormonas hubieran salido ya a la carga... había visto desnudo por un instante al chico que le quitaba el aliento y se estaba duchando junto a él. Podía notar su espalda contra la suya, sus brazos, que al moverse no podían evitar tocarle en el costado... y ahora el sonrojo no era lo único que tenía que ocultar.

Lo que Handa no sabía, es que Max se econtraba en una situación similar, y mientras se terminaba de quitar la espuma del cuerpo respiraba pausadamente, rezando porque aquella vieja máxima de que "todo lo que sube, baja" se cumpliera más pronto que tarde.

Sólo se oía el salpicar del agua contra los azulejos del suelo durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos a ambos, pues el morbo de la situación sólo los ponía más nerviosos y avergonzados. Pero a pesar de todo, no podían pasarse el resto de sus vidas bajo la ducha, una vez ya se habían lavado el cuerpo y el pelo varias veces.

-¿E-estás y-ya? -preguntó Handa rompiendo el silencio

-N-no, to-todavía. ¿Y t-tú?

-N-no...

Pero al cabo de unos minutos, fue Max quién habló.

-Bu-bueno, yo sa-salgo

-¡Ah! Yo... yo ta-también estoy

-E-entonces sal tú primero

-¡No! -gritó- Qui-quiero decir, ve t-tú primero

-D-de acuerdo

Haciendo de tripas corazón y rogando a los cielos que Handa no se diera cuenta de que también sus hormonas estaban en pie de guerra salió de la ducha rápidamente, dejandolo solo. Por supuesto, éste no pudo darse cuenta de nada, pues estaba muy ocupado volteándose aún más de manera disimulada para que Max, al salir, no pudiera ver qué clase de reacciones provocaba en él.

Una vez pensó que Max estaría a una distancia razonable, Handa salió a su vez, pero se encontró a solas en los vestuarios. Por lo visto Max se había vestido a toda prisa y había salido lo más rápido posible. En cierto modo mejor, pensó...


	6. Capítulo 6: Después de las duchas

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ya de vuelta, aquí está el sexto capítulo. Después de uno largo, toca uno corto...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 6: A la salida de las duchas<span>**

Fuera, escondidos estratégicamente para poder observar la salida del instituto sin ser vistos, Kazemaru y Endo vigiliban, esperando a que saliera Handa para poder averiguar como había salido el plan.

-¿Cómo crees que les habrá ido? -preguntó Endo

-¿Yo? Te recuerdo que el plan fue idea tuya

-Sí, pero tampoco sabía exactamente que... ¡Mira ahí sale Max! ¿Le decimos algo?

-Shh, creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que salga Handa, la verdad -concluyó el peliazul mientras lo obligaba a agacharse tras su escondrijo

-. Parece que Max tiene prisa -susurró-. Y no levanta la mirada del suelo

-Aquí ha pasado algo...

-A ver si sale Handa ya...

Dicho y hecho, al cabo de unos minutos, salió el castaño mirando a todos lados, sin duda en busca de sus dos amigos. De repente éstos salieron de donde estaban.

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Endo, ansioso

-¿Que qué ha pasado? ¡Que sois los dos mayores pervertidos de la ciudad!

-A mi no me mires, la idea fue de Endo, eso te lo aseguro

-Estáis majaras...

-Bueno, pero no nos negarás que te ha gustado...

-¿Que si me ha gustado? ¿El qué?

-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto... ¿Cumplía Max las... espectativas?

-¿Pero qué...?

Endo y Kazemaru empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras Handa cada vez estaba más rojo y les echaba miradas más asesinas.

-Vamos, vamos, no te enfades. Sólo fue para, ay, para ayudar -dijo Endo intentando contener la risa-. No había mala intención

-Además, no negarás que te ha gustado. Hey, no es nada malo...

-Puffff... -miró hacia otro lado y contestó-: Vale, me ha gustado...

-Si ya lo sabíamos nosotros, ¿no Kaze?

Y volvió a estallar la risa.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos -dijo Endo

-Sí, en realidad ya hace rato que debería estar en casa

-Vamos pues

Cada cual se fue rumbo a su casa, sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba a la suya, un visitante inesperado sorprendió a Endo.

-¡Max! ¿Que te trae por aquí, amigo?

Pensó que la palabra para describirlo era "confuso". Parecía muy dubitativo. Algo le corcomía por dentro, sin duda.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te buscaba. Creí que ya habrías llegado a tu casa, como saliste antes

-Sí pero fui ehhh, a hacer unos recados. ¿Y por qué me buscabas?

-Me gustaría pedirte consejo. Aunque por favor, te pido que no se lo digas a nadie.

-Claro que no. Anda, pasa. Estaremos más cómodos en mi habitación.

Endo abrió la puerta y subieron a su cuarto. Allí se sentaron, Max en la cama y Endo en la silla de se escritorio.

-Venga, cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Pues... Vamos a ver... Si a ti te gusta una persona... y esa persona te pide salir... ¿qué le dirías?

-Hombre, si esa persona te gusta, está claro, le diría que sí -contestó con una sonrisa

-¿Y... y si no no te habías dado cuenta de que te gustaba esa persona y le has dicho que no?

-Espera, espera un momento. O sea, ¿le dijiste que no a una persona que no te gustaba, y ahora sí te gusta?

-N-no es que no me gustara, sino que... no sé... no me había dado cuenta... Pero el caso es que ya le he dicho que no...

-¿Y por qué no le dices algo? Le dices que has pensado mejor, todo eso, y... Bueno, si esa persona te había confesado su amor antes... yo creo que seguro que debe estar enamorada todavía

-¿Tú crees? Creo que no... L-la he visto más, y al contrario... yo creo que ahora más bien me debe odiar

-Si no es indiscreción... Si me dices quién es esa persona, tal vez te pueda ayudar -le dijo, aunque sabía perfectamente a quién se refería Max-. Dímelo.

-No, no. Te reirías.

-Si no, no te podré ayudar.

-Ains, ¿y cómo me vas a ayudar, de todos modos?

-Pues consiguiendo que esa persona se olvide que le dijiste que no, claro -sonrió-. Venga, dime.

-Es... -suspiró-. Es Handa

Endo tuvo que fingir cara de sorpresa ante ése hecho ya conocido por él.

-¿Handa?

-Sí... Anda, ríete.

-No, no me río en absoluto. Al contrario, te voy a ayudar. ¡Y te garantizo que todo va a terminar bien!


	7. Capítulo 7: Y fueron felices

**Capítulo 7: Y fueron felices...**

Caía el ocaso, y desde el parque cercano a la torre se podía ver una privilegiada postal de la ciudad con el sol poniente tiñendo el cielo de colores rosas y naranjas. Una suave brisa movía las hojas de los árboles, y no se oía un alma pues el lugar estaba desierto. O casi desierto. Dos muchachos avanzaban hacia el más apartado rincón del parque. Uno, castaño con una banda naranja en la cabeza, parecía guiar al otro, tocado con un curioso gorro azul y rosa. Aunque tampoco parecía muy convencido de dejarse guiar.

-Endo, por favor. Ya te he dicho que no creo que...

-¡Tú no crees nada! -contestó el castaño tirando al otro por el brazo-. Tú me dijiste que te ponías en mis manos, así que déjame hacer a mi, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, yo no dije eso exactamente... Además, ¿va a servir de algo que...?

-Que sí, te lo he dicho mil veces

-Pero yo...

-¡Shhht!

No había tiempo para más. Ya habían llegado. Allí, sin verlos (pues se lo impedían los árboles) estaba Handa. Matsuno se arregló por última vez el uniforme del instituto lo mejor que pudo y carraspeó ligeramente. Endo le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-¡Vamos, tigre! ¡A por él!

Max se acercó a Handa, que estaba de espaldas, lentamente. Mientras tanto, Endo fue a esconderse tras unos arbustos con su cómplice en todo aquello, el peli azul.

-¿Has traído palomitas, Kaze? -le susurró con voz burlona-. ¿No te habrá costado mucho traerlo, no?

-No, que va. Lo convencí rápido. Oye, que te quería... comentar una cosa...

-Ahora, no, espera -le respondió mientras observaba en la dirección de Handa y Max-. La función va a empezar.

Max rozó ligeramente el hombro de Handa, que se volvió de inmediato.

-¿Tú aquí?

En los arbustos, Endo se giró sobresaltado hacia Kazemaru.

-¡¿Pero no le has dicho nada?

-Pensé que sería mejor que lo descubriera por sí mismo -contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Por cierto, te tenía que decir...

-Ahora no, ahora no, que nos perdemos lo mejor -le respondió el castaño con los ojos clavados en la parejita

Pero la parejita estaba más bien muda.

-Sí... yo... aquí... -respondió Max

-Yo... yo no tengo nada que decirte, Max

Dicho esto Handa hizo amago de marcharse, pero Max lo agarró por la manga, impidiéndoselo.

-Pero yo sí tengo algo que decirte... Y necesito que lo escuches

-Te doy cinco minutos -dijo con frialdad

Max rebuscó en su cartera del instituto y sacó su reproductor mp3, tendiéndole un auricular a Handa. Éste lo miró extrañado.

-Anda, póntelo. No me hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son. Sólo escucha.

(nota: Love of my life - Queen - /watch?v=Q4lupqXayYI&feature=feedf)

"_Love of my life, you hurt me,_

_You broken my heart, now you leave me._

_Love of my life can't you see,_

_Bring it back bring it back,_

_Don't take it away from me,_

_Because you don't know what it means to me._

_Love of my life don't leave me,_

_You've stolen my love now desert me,_

_Love of my life can't you see, [...]_"

Cuando la canción terminó, Max pudo ver como una lágrima se escurría por la mejilla de Handa. Pensó aceleradamente que la última vez que lo había hecho llorar había sido justo en aquel mismo sitio, y que la cosa no terminó demasiado bien.

-Esto... yo... Quiero decir... Ahora... -tomó aire, y luego habló muy deprisa y mirando al suelo-: Ahorayasabesloquesiento...

Handa seguía mirándolo, sin decir nada.

-Aunque claro... si tú... es decir, comprenderé que tú ya no... o si quieres un tiempo para pen...

-¿Y para qué esperar más tiempo? -lo interrumpió de pronto Handa

Antes de que Matsuno pudiera reaccionar, ya se estaban fundiendo en un cálido abrazo, y pronto fueron sus labios los que se encontraron.

Mientras, detrás de los arbustos...

-Bueno, creo que ya será hora de irse -concluyó Endo

-Sólo hay una cosa... que te quería comentar...

-¡Ah, sí! Dímelo de camino a casa, ¿no?

-No... Tiene que ser ahora

-¿Ahora? Bueno, pues venga.

-Estoooo...

Kazemaru lo besó, sin previo aviso. Un beso breve, rápido, y cuando se separaron, miró a Endo con cara de asustado. En realidad, no había previsto su reacción.

-Endo yo... l-lo siento mucho, es que...

-Shhhht... -le dijo llevándose un dedo delante de la boca-. Silencio.

Y así volvieron a juntarse sus labios, ambas parejas bajo el amparo de la noche que ya los había cubierto con su negro manto repleto de estrellas.

* * *

><p>Bueeeno, pues este ha sido el final de éste fic. Volviendo a disculparme por la tardanza, espero que haya gustado y, como siempre, todos los reviews (ya de cara a otro, también) serán muy requetebienvenidos!<p> 


End file.
